Michael Jackson Goes to Soul Society
by MiyukiXToushirou
Summary: this story is dedicated to the king of pop Michael Jackson. Based in the Arrancar arc Storyline. WARNING- Some Swearing. R.I.P Michael Jackson
1. News from Ichigo The New Mission

**Authors Note:** This story has taken me ages to finish but is in memory of Michael Jackson.

R.I.P Michael we will miss you.

I came up with this randomly, I went to my uncle's funeral (R.I.P Uncle Lou) a while ago and the priest said let you minds imagine what the after life is like. What I imagined was my uncle in soul society, so when I heard on the news at that Michael had died I decided I would do a story dedicated to him and so 'Michael Jackson Goes to Soul Society' was born.

Also the bit at the beginning in bold/italics is a recap on what is happening at this moment in time in the story.

This Story has nothing to do with Together we made it or reunited. Some parts in this story happen in our main bleach story that has been started lol.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 1: New's from Ichigo/ The New Mission

_**After the betrayal of Sousuke Aizen, soul society was in disarray, the Gotei 13 were trying to find 3 new Captains before the war the following winter with Aizen.**_

_**After their first attempt for a new Captain for 3**__**rd**__** squad failed, the remainder of the Captain's in the Gotei 13 objected to the Captain Commander finding any new Captains, declaring they would be able to take Aizen and his army down without having the addition of 3 more Captains.**_

_**After a few months of searching the Captain Commander declared two new Captains to the Gotei 13, these being Miyuki Kasumi new 9**__**th**__** Squad Captain and Sorami Amaya new 5**__**th**__** Squad Captain. A few weeks after the two new Captains were announced, they were on a mission to Rukongai where they came across an Arrancar, he was to be locked up and killed, but with Sorami and Miyuki's constant objections he was appointed to 3**__**rd**__** seat of 5**__**th**__** squad under Sorami's watchful eye. Months passed and he was finally accepted as a Captain of 3**__**rd**__** squad thanks to the help of Miyuki and Sorami**_

There was about 9 months until the war with Aizen was to start and the Captain's were ordered to a meeting with the Captain Commander to talk tactics for the war in the winter.

Sorami however had been crying on her way to the meeting and Miyuki was a bit upset. Miyuki had a text message from Ichigo that morning letting her know that the king of pop Michael Jackson had died. When they made their way into the meeting room most of the Captain's were already in their lines.

"What's wrong with you Sorami?" came the husky voice of Kenpachi as they walked past him to their places in line.

Ignoring Kenpachi Sorami took her place between Yizuya and Sajin Komamura and Miyuki took her place between Sajin Komamura and Kenpachi Zaraki ready for Captain Yamamotto to start the meeting.

Once everyone had taken their places, Captain Yamamoto started talking.

"I have gathered you all here to talk about Sousuke!" Yamamoto said aloud from his chair at the end of the long room.

"So far we know that he is using the hougyoku to make an army of hollows, and will attack us. What we don't know is why! Any suggestions?"

"Because he wants power" Sorami called.

"Captain I have a theory and I know a lot of people wont listen to me on it but I shall say it anyway. Sousuke wants power right, and wants hollows, that doesn't mean he won't want others to go to his side. We already know he can use the hougyoku to turn Shinigami, he has done it before. So I'm actually worried about Ichigo" Miyuki stated.

"The substitute shinigami is not someone we need to worry about" Soifon stated.

"You're wrong! Many may not have noticed it but Ichigo is not a normal shinigami, I guess me and Sorami being around him so much and being around Yizuya, we notice it a lot more than others"

"Notice that he is a human/substitute shinigami" Soifon retaliated.

"I know a lot of you won't agree and by shinigami law shinigami can not have one, but Ichigo has a hollow within. If he can control that hollow we will have a much better chance at this war"

"A hollow?" Jushirou asked.

"Sorami and I know this thanks to the power we possess, and to be honest we have Yizuya who was once an Arrancar and is now one of us, Ichigo has a hollow, and if he can control it he might even be stronger than Sousuke"

"Ok. I am sending a group of shinigami to the human world to keep watch, Miyuki I am sending you and Sorami to keep guard over Ichigo" Yamamoto said.

"Who are you sending Captain?" called the stern voice of Byakuya Kuchiki

"The people I am sending to help Ichigo keep an eye on Karakura Town are Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya. Miyuki and Sorami are going to keep an eye on Ichigo and talk to Kisuke about his hollow. Shunsui and Jushirou could you help Yizuya with 5th and 10th Division paperwork, while Toushirou is gone?"

"Yes Captain" they replied.

"Captain may Sorami and I go into Rukongai before we head to the human world?" Miyuki asked.

"That is fine Miyuki, This meeting is now dismissed" with that everyone left the room in silence.

Once Miyuki and Sorami had their swords and shoes back on they walked out of first squad barracks only to be greeted by Kenpachi, Yizuya and Toushirou.

They said their hellos and decided to head back to their barracks together.

"Who's rounding the group up to go to the human world?" Sorami asked.

"I am" Toushirou answered.

"Me and Sorami are headed to Rukongai then straight to Kisuke which means we will see Ichigo before you so we will meet you there, but please don't go around causing a scene like usual" Miyuki taunted.

"Shut up"

As they kept on walking they all went their separate ways apart from Miyuki Sorami and Toushirou who were still headed to 9th, 5th and 10th squad.

"Sorami why are you heading this way with us, aren't you heading back to your barracks?" Toushirou asked, confused.

"I'm heading to 9th squad with Miyuki then we're both heading to 5th squad, then heading to Rukongai before we go to Ichigo's" Sorami explained as they came to a halt outside 9th squad gates.

Before Miyuki headed into her barracks she hugged and kissed her beloved Toushirou said her goodbye and headed to find Shuhei with Sorami in tow.

They headed towards Miyuki's room to get some things to take with her and then headed to her office to find Shuhei.

When she entered her office, which looked so similar to Toushirou's (just the way she liked it), she found Renji and Izuru sitting on one of the sofas and Shuhei sitting on the sofa opposite them.

"Well, well, well, look who I find in my office" Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Hello Captain Kasumi" they chimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want you addressing me like that?"

"Sorry Miyuki" Shuhei answered.

"It's ok, what are you all doing here anyway?"

"We are just talking Miyuki" Renji replied.

"Where are you going?" Izuru asked.

"Sorami and I have been ordered to go and keep watch on Ichigo, so Shuhei you are in charge while I'm gone, any problems call me ok?"

"Yes Miyuki don't worry everything will be fine here"

"That's ok then, Sorami and I are headed to Rukongai then to Ichigo's. You guys might want to head back to your barracks soon"

"Ok Miyuki" with that Miyuki and Sorami headed to 5th squad barracks

*********************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon.

Please R&R


	2. Rukongai

**Author Note: **I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry.

Who are they looking for in Rukongai? Why not read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: Rukongai

Once they got to 5th squad Sorami gathered her things then went to Momo's room to inform her of their departure and then they left for Rukongai.

Once in Rukongai they came to a halt.

"Sorami I know we are going to try and find Michael but how do you plan on trying to find him?"

"We sense him Miyuki; we went to one of his concerts whilst we were in the human world whilst keeping watch on Kisuke so we should be able to find him easy"

"Ok, let's give it a try then" Miyuki replied before closing her eyes.

Once she closed her eyes, she remembered the reiatsu sent from Michael when she saw him live, then concentrating on each and every soul within Rukongai she finally found his Reiatsu

"Found him, he is in the west, district 7" before Miyuki could get ready to go Sorami had already left her side and headed towards him.

"Sorami wait up"

"He has very high reiatsu Miyuki, and we don't actually know how long he's been here, we only got told by Ichigo this morning so let's hurry"

"You mean he's been here for more than a few hours?"

"Yes Miyuki" Sorami replied.

Once they stopped in the street of west rukongai district 7, Sorami said nothing but headed straight towards a hut to the left of her. She opened the door and peered inside only to find a tall man, with white skin and longish black hair staring at her.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Sorami Amaya and this is Miyuki Kasumi" she said pointing towards Miyuki who was now leaning against the door way.

"What are you? You look different from others here"

"We are Shinigami; we help souls like you pass into this world" Miyuki answered

"What do you want?"

"We know who you are and we would like to offer you a place at a very good academy, where you will learn to control you high reiatsu and go on to become a shinigami like ourselves" Sorami explained.

"What do you mean by reiatsu?"

"Do you get hunger pains?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes I do but what can I do about them?"

"The hunger pains mean you have high spiritual power, and need food. If you join the academy you will have food and become stronger like us two and if you're lucky once you graduate, you will join one of our squads" Miyuki explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can trust us, you were well known here even before you died, Sorami and I had all the Captains listening to your music and we were both upset when we found out about your death from our friend Ichigo"

"Ok I will go with you to this academy and if I don't like it I will leave ok?" he stated.

"That's fine Michael now lets get going" Sorami said and walked out of the door with Michael and Miyuki behind.

When they got to the academy Michael changed his attitude towards the school. He may be older than Miyuki physically but he was acting like a young child excited about going to the fair for the first time.

Once all the paperwork was finished Miyuki and Sorami showed Michael to his sleeping quarters and around the academy grounds.

When they got back to Michael's room Miyuki and Sorami explained they were off to the human world and would be back soon and if he had any problems to talk to the school teachers, then they left and headed towards 13th squad barracks.

"Hey Jushirou" they chimed as they walked through the door to his room.

"Hey" called Jushirou and Shunsui.

"Oh god its Shunsui as well" Miyuki replied.

"Nice to see you too Miyuki" Shunsui replied before all four burst into laughter.

"What brings you to 13th squad barracks my lovely ladies" Shunsui asked.

"Can you keep an eye on Momo for me and keep watch on our new friend Michael Jackson at the academy?" Sorami asked ignoring the ladies remark from Shunsui.

"Sure we can" Jushirou replied.

"Are you off now then?" Shunsui asked.

"Yep just thought we would drop by and ask you for that favour, then say our goodbyes before we leave" Sorami said

"Aww that's so kind" Shunsui answered.

*********************************************************************

That was chapter to I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 Coming soon.

Please R&R


	3. The New Student's

**Authors Note: **This chapter name says it all really, but who are the new students you ask. Why not read on and find out.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3: The New Students

After their goodbyes were over Miyuki and Sorami headed to 12th squad to get their Limiter placed so they could head to the human world.

When they passed through to the human world they headed to Kisuke's shop to get their gigai's.

When they reached Kisuke's shop they walked through the front door, then straight to the back door of the shop sliding it open loudly startling Kisuke and everyone who was in the room.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" Kisuke said getting up from his seat at the small table.

"Sorry Kisuke but we need to talk to you and we need our gigai's" Sorami explained.

"Tessai, could you collect the gigai's for me. Thank you. Miyuki and Sorami won't you please take a seat" Kisuke said.

As Tessai went to get the gigai's Miyuki and Sorami seated themselves at the table while Kisuke poured them a cup of tea.

"Jinta, Ururu could you please go and help Tessai with the gigai's please"

"Ok" they replied, getting up from the table and heading through one of the doors.

"You wanted to talk?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes. We know about Ichigo's hollow and we want to know what can be done about it?" Miyuki asked.

"Ah, well I know Shinji Hirako, has been in contact with Ichigo, but you know Ichigo he doesn't want to know"

"Shinji. As in Shinji, who saved me and Sorami?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes that same person"

"You mean he's still alive after everything that happened back then?" Sorami asked

"Yes. They all are"

"Shit, ok we need to talk to them A.S.A.P. do you know where they are?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes"

At that moment Tessai, Jinta and Ururu came into the room with two female gigai's.

Sorami's gigai had a short pleated grey skirt, short sleeved white blouse with two top buttons undone, shirt un-tucked a red necktie in a bow, white over the knee socks and black shoes.

Miyuki's gigai was similar to this, a little shorter in height, pleated grey skirt, white short sleeve blouse with one top button undone, shirt un-tucked, a red necktie in a loose bow, white over the knee socks and black shoes.

"Here are your gigai's, and here is your jacket to your uniforms" Tessai explained handing Miyuki and Sorami their gigai's and placing their long sleeve grey jackets on the table.

"Thank you"

Once the two were successfully inside their gigai's they headed to Karakura high school to talk to Ichigo.

When they reached the main reception inside the school they were called into a classroom to take a test and fill in paper work as they were the new transfer students.

"Damn this, we need to see Ichigo" Sorami cursed as she sat down at the table waiting for the paper work.

"Don't worry we will be done here before Toushirou turns up" Miyuki reassured her.

With that they took the pen that was offered to them and scribbled out the paper work like it was their own squad paper work.

*********************************************************************

"Yumichika are you not ready yet, you're taking forever if we don't hurry up Miyuki and Sorami will get to Ichigo before we do" Renji called from outside the door.

"I am almost ready. What are you complaining about I don't hear Rangiku and Toushirou outside yet"

"That's because we are meeting them at the Senkai gate" Ikkaku said.

Once Yumichika had finished getting his things together he Renji and Ikkaku headed to the Senkai gate ready for the departure to the Human world.

When they arrived they found Toushirou waiting patiently for everyone else to arrive.

A few moments after Renji had arrived, Rukia came into view.

"Hey Rukia" he greeted.

"Hey Renji" she replied as she drew closer.

"Where the hell is Rangiku" Toushirou asked angrily

"I'm here Captain" Rangiku called running towards them.

"Finally, right we need to head to Kisuke's first then we head to the school. Once we get there its should be lunch time so we can find Ichigo easily"

Once everyone understood what was happening they headed through the Senkai gate to the human world.

*********************************************************************

"I'm glad the paper work is over, I can't believe it took us half the day to do it" Miyuki complained.

"Shhh, keep quiet and try to hide your spiritual pressure"

"Sorami you know I suck at that and you aren't that much better either" Miyuki complained.

"Ok so lets put a force field around ourselves to hide our presence until we get there"

"what's the point in that Ichigo can't even sense spiritual pressure to save his life so there is no point in hiding our presence" Miyuki responded.

Once they got to the back door of class 1-3 they slid the door open and walked in then turned to the front of the class to finding the carrot top they were looking for.

"Well, well, well look who it is" Miyuki stated as she rested against a desk a few rows back from where Ichigo stood.

"Long time, no see Ichigo" Sorami said.

"Miyuki, Sorami, what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked confusion clear on his face.

"See, I told you he wouldn't sense us, he really is useless" Miyuki said ignoring Ichigo's question.

"Don't ignore me damn it"

"We are here on a mission from Captain Yamamoto so quit complaining" Miyuki replied.

"Well it is a better mission than the others" Sorami said.

"Others?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see"

"Our mission is to keep watch on you and your hollow, the others you will see soon, knowing them they're causing trouble where ever they are" Miyuki said.

Before Ichigo could ask what Miyuki meant there was a sliding sound, then a 'what was that Miyuki'. Ichigo turned towards the sound and was shocked again.

"Renji, Toushirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika what are you doing here?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, and what did you say about causing trouble Miyuki?"

"Fine, whatever" Ichigo replied.

Miyuki said nothing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked again.

"We are here to help you with the Arrancar's" Renji explained.

"Arrancar's?"

"What the fuck Ichigo you mean you went to fight them in the condition you are in, what a dumb ass" Miyuki taunted.

"What are they?"

"They're the guys that beat you up the other day idiot" came a voice from the window.

Turning around Ichigo saw the very person he had been waiting to see for a while.

"Rukia"

The next moment Renji had hold of Ichigo while Rukia grabbed him with her gloved hand pulling his spirit from his body. She ran towards the window, and then disappeared.

"Well that went well, did it not, he really is stupid" Miyuki said.

About 20 minutes later Rukia came back with Ichigo, after he apologised to Orihime they walked through the classroom door.

"Ok everyone lets get going" Rangiku called.

"Me and Miyuki are staying here, as our mission is to keep watch on Ichigo, which means we are coming back to yours tonight Ichigo" Sorami explained.

"What do you mean staying?" Ichigo demanded.

Before Ichigo could get an answer the school bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

Everyone seated themselves ready for the start of their lesson. After the tutor introduced Sorami and Miyuki to the class and assigned them seats behind Ichigo she continued with the class.

As soon as the bell rang indicating the end of school Miyuki and Sorami packed their bags and waited for Ichigo and Rukia outside the classroom.

*********************************************************************

That was Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter coming soon.

Please R&R


	4. The Squad's Mission's

**Author's Note: **ok this is very random. What is Miyuki up to and who is the phone call from (the south park song is Miyuki's ringtone) Read and find out.

**WARNING:** THE PIECE THAT IS IN ITALICS IS FROM SOUTH PARK WHICH I DON'T OWN AND CONTAINS SWEARING.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 4: The Squads Mission's

When they got to Ichigo's house they walked through the door to be greeted by Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki and his two sisters Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki.

After the greetings the 4 headed to Ichigo's room.

Miyuki and Sorami walked into Ichigo's room first, with Rukia and Ichigo behind them.

Miyuki sat herself on the bed leaning against the wall just under the window, Sorami seated herself to Miyuki's left, sitting on Ichigo's pillow and leaning against the part of the wall next to the window.

Rukia kneeled on her legs to the right of Miyuki, while Ichigo pulled his chair out from his desk placing it in front of the wardrobe facing the 3 girls with the chair backwards.

"Ok so what are these Arrancar?" Ichigo asked as he seated himself and looked at the 3 girls sat on his bed.

"Just a sec and we will explain everything" came a voice from somewhere near by

"Renji is that you, where the hell are you?" Ichigo questioned the voice.

The next moment Ichigo's light cover had fallen to the floor with Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku's head's sticking out of the ceiling where the light had been.

"What the hell, you better fix the damn light" Ichigo complained as they climbed out from the hole in the ceiling and landed on the floor of Ichigo's room.

"Actually we do have a spare light bulb on hand" Rangiku replied sarcastically.

"You better not mean me" Ikkaku stated.

After everyone had made their way down and seated themselves, Kon, Ichigo's stuffed lion threw himself at Rangiku's chest only to be meet by her fist and knocked backwards.

"Has the toy lost his mind?" Renji asked.

"No, he's always like that" Ichigo replied.

"So about these Arrancar's?"

"The Arrancar's are normal hollows, who have removed their masks and gained shinigami powers, until now there have only been a few, and incomplete at that" Renji explained.

"Ok "

"When Aizen acquired the Hougyoku, he was able to complete their transformations, resulting in the two you fought with the other day" Renji said while Rukia showed the drawing of the completed Arrancar in her drawing pad.

"It would be a lot better with out the crappy drawings" Ichigo taunted, getting the pad thrown into his face in return.

"When soul society found out they decided to keep an eye on them, which a few disagreed with. Then before we know it Aizen had finished making his Arrancar and they were on the move" Renji continued

"So why are you here?"

"As the Arrancar's were complete and sent to the human world before soul society could make any preparations, at the last minute a surveillance team was put together and sent to the human world"

"Don't tell me the surveillance team is you?" Ichigo replied.

"We were chosen By Captain Yamamoto himself"

"Rukia was chosen as she knows you well"

"So not true, I was chosen for my abilities" she stated.

Renji continued.

"Rangiku and I were chosen as we are Vice Captain level, Ikkaku and Yumichika were chosen as they are high ranking seated officers and Captain Hitsugaya was chosen as he is a Captain level shinigami" Renji explained.

"Ok so why are Sorami and Miyuki here? aren't they Captain level?" Ichigo asked.

"That we are, but we are here on a completely different mission than them" Sorami explained as she slid her white and red phone closed.

"We are here to keep watch on you and your hollow" Miyuki replied.

"How do you know about the hollow?"

"We know more about you than you think Ichigo, but that doesn't matter we are here to try and find a way to help you"

"moving on" came a voice from the window.

"Aizen has you in his sights Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Hey Captain Hitsugaya" Rangiku called.

"Have you been sat on the window sill all this time? What happens if someone reported a silver haired elementary school student burglar?" Renji taunted.

"That would be an awesome report" Miyuki replied as Sorami got her phone out.

"That's an idea I might just do that" Sorami said as she started to punch numbers into her phone.

"You bastards, wait until you get back to soul society………." Toushirou threatened

"Calm down, Captain grumpy pants" Sorami taunted.

Ignoring Sorami's comment and Miyuki's laughter he continued.

"It's true that the Arrancar are hollows who have attained shinigami powers by removing their masks. Just by taking the mask off a hollow won't result in anything dangerous. Anyone who wished to invade soul society would need to have a hollow that is stronger than a menos" Toushirou explained.

"Stronger than a menos are you serious? are there even hollow's stronger than a menos?" Ichigo asked.

"You really are a dumb ass Ichigo" Miyuki taunted.

"Yes there is" Toushirou continued as he turned himself around on the window sill, placing one leg either side of Miyuki's form.

"Menos are separated by 3 categories. The 1st level is the Gillian, the lowest class within the menos, there are many of them and they all look exactly the same. The menos that you banished from this world when you obtained shinigami powers before you entered soul society was of this kind. I guess you can call it a foot soldier"

"That was a foot soldier" Ichigo choked.

"Their large but very slow, and are very easy for a Captain level to dispose of" Toushirou continued.

"The problem is the next level. The 2nd level is the Adjuchas, they are a little smaller than the Gillian and there are fewer of them but they are very intelligent and better at fighting. They are also able to control a large number of the menos. The only thing the Gillian out number them in is population"

Ichigo looked very shocked at this information. It could be said if you poked him he would clearly fall off his chair, which Miyuki and Sorami where very tempted to try until Toushirou glared at them.

After glaring at Miyuki and Sorami and ignoring Ichigo's reaction Toushirou continued to explain.

"Last of the 3 is the Vasto Lorde, they are the most powerful of the menos, they are equal to humans in size and their numbers are very few in Hueco Mundo, but I have to tell you straight, these Vasto Lordes are believed to be even stronger than the soul reaper Captain's. The number of complete Arrancar's is unknown but if Aizen has more than 10 of these Vasto Lordes under his power then the soul society is doomed"

After Toushirou's explanation the room was filled with an eerie silence. All the shinigami were caught up in their own thoughts until they were interrupted by a ring tone. Everyone looked at Miyuki, as once the tone started Miyuki was in fits of laughter trying to find her phone in her jacket pocket. Sorami on the other hand was no help as she was also giggling, so everyone stared while Miyuki and Sorami laughed while the phone continued to ring with the tone:

_I think I know the answer Mr Garrison_

_MMmmmMMMM_

_Shut up Fat Boy_

_Hey don't call me fat you Fucking Jew_

_Eric did you just say the F-word?_

_Jew?_

_NO he's talking about Fuck. You can't say Fuck in school you Fucking fat ass._

_KYLE!!!!_

_Why the fuck not?_

_ERIC!!!!_

_Dude you just said Fuck again_

_STANLY!!!!_

_Fook_

_KENNY!!!!_

_What's the big deal it doesn't hurt anybody_

_Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_

_How would you like to go see the school counsellor?_

_How would you like to suck my balls?_

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_What did you say!!!!!!!_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry actually what I said was,_

_HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS MR GARRISON_

_Holy shit dude_

"Are you actually going to get that?" Renji asked.

When Miyuki found her phone she slid it up to answer it silencing her laughs in the process and refusing to look at Sorami who was still in fits of laughter.

"Hello" Miyuki said into the phone.

"_Miyuki its Jushirou I have some information for you"_

Once she heard who it was she put her phone on loud speaker so all could hear and nudged Sorami who had now stopped laughing.

"What is this information?" Miyuki asked.

"_It's about Michael. Captain Yamamoto has put me and Shunsui in charge of training him and he is going to graduating before the war"_

"Are you serious? he only joined today" Sorami replied.

"_Captain Yamamoto decided on it, so you guys better come back soon and help as it was your idea to put him in the academy in the first place"_

"Ok, ok let us sort the mission we have here first. We have a few things to do then we will be back but we need to get an answer from Kisuke first .We will be back soon" Miyuki replied.

"Oh by the way how is 10th squad paperwork going?"

"_Ok that's fine. The paperwork is going slow but fine, please don't let Toushirou know about it and also Captain Yamamoto is thinking about Michael being put as a seated officer in one of your squads as you and Sorami both admitted him. When you get back come to my barracks and we can talk more see you all soon bye"_

"Bye" Miyuki and Sorami chimed before Miyuki slid the phone closed.

"Why where you laughing before you answered it?" Yumichika asked.

"Shunsui got to my phone and change the ringtone for Jushirou that is why" Miyuki replied.

"Right as you know what we are doing here we will be off" Renji said looking at everyone who was around him.

"Are you going back to soul society?" Ichigo asked.

"No we are staying here until all this Arrancar business is over" Renji replied walking towards Ichigo's door.

"Ohh"

With that question answered everyone walked out of Ichigo's room and down the stairs, put their shoes back on and headed out the door with Ichigo behind them.

"Now that business is out of the way I'm headed to Orihime's place to stay" Rangiku stated.

"Are you saying you had plans to stay at Orihime's this whole time?" Ichigo asked.

"No of course I haven't and if I ask she won't say no anyway"

"Captain would you like to come with me to Orihime's?"

"No way, I will not" Toushirou replied.

"Ah but you should it will be fun"

"For you maybe"

"We are gonna get going as well" Ikkaku said.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Ichigo asked.

"No I don't, and you don't need to worry, I don't need hospitality from you, I can find a place to stay on my own" with that he and Yumichika headed away from the house.

"Alright keep that wooden sword out of sight" Ichigo called after them.

"Looks like I'm off too" Renji said.

"Where are you staying then?"

"I'm going to Urahara's place for a while I have a few questions to ask him"

"Ok good luck"

"Hold up Renji we're going to Kisuke's as well" Miyuki called.

"What, you're going to mooch off Kisuke as well?"

"No we actually have our own place that Kisuke looks after for us but we need to talk to Kisuke about a few things so we will just stay at his" Sorami replied.

"Well we aren't here as long as everyone else so it's easier" Miyuki called to Ichigo as her and Sorami ran to catch up with Renji.

As they walked silently down the street Miyuki could hear all the commotion from Rukia

"Have fun and be careful" Rukia called.

"Where do you think you're staying?" Ichigo asked Rukia

"Rukia you can't stay here my family have already seen you"

"Looks like they haven't changed one bit" Miyuki stated.

*********************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed that chapter

Please R&R


	5. Miyuki and Sorami, Mission Complete

**Author's Note: **This chapter to find out what Miyuki and Sorami's Real Mission is.

I now this chapter is short I'm sorry

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 5: Miyuki and Sorami, Mission Complete

A few minutes later all 3 walked through Kisuke's shop door to be greeted by Tessai

When inside Tessai showed the trio to their rooms.

Renji decided to stay in his room while Sorami and Miyuki spoke to Kisuke.

"What do you want to know?" Kisuke asked as all 3 sat down at the small table.

"We know about the Vizards, we know they contacted Ichigo and we want to talk to them about his hollow. Do you know where we can find them?" Sorami asked.

"Their hide out is in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Karakura Town, I'm not sure if they will talk to you though, as they hate shinigami and humans"

"We know but we need to talk to them, anyway it's about time we showed our faces around Shinji and reminded him who we are" Miyuki stated.

"You might want to hide you spiritual pressure" Kisuke suggested.

"Aww that just sucks I'm shit at doing that" Miyuki complained for the second time today.

"We will put a force field around ourselves to hide our spiritual pressure that way we won't be noticed" Sorami replied.

"Ok, just be careful"

"We will see you soon" Sorami said as she and Miyuki departed from their gigai's and headed out the door.

When they got outside Kisuke's shop, they summoned a force field around themselves using Kido and headed to the warehouse on the outskirts of town.

As they neared the warehouses Miyuki felt uneasy so slowed and tried to trace where the unusual reiatsu was coming from.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" Sorami asked.

"Do you sense that Sorami? Its near here" Miyuki replied as Sorami moved to stand next to her now still form.

"Yes I sense it and it's quite high, but there is only one" Sorami replied

"The spiritual pressure is high and it's coming from around this area"

"That doesn't matter we have a mission to do. Toushirou and the rest can handle it I'm sure" Sorami replied before continuing towards their destination.

"Ok hold up then" Miyuki called as she used shunpo to catch Sorami.

As they came closer to their destination they slowed down to sense how many people were in the building.

As Sorami sensed how many were in the building Miyuki kept her senses open for the spiritual pressure she sensed before.

"There is 8 of them Miyuki, so let's go"

"Sorami more have turned up, I sense them, do you think everyone will be able to handle them?"

"Yes Miyuki they can, now let's go" with that Sorami and Miyuki walked through what looked to be a steel vertical garage door which closed behind them by extending straight to the ground.

When they stopped inside they looked up and noticed the 8 spiritual pressures they felt looking down at them from 3 different floors of the building, which looked like an Arrancar had literally shot a cero through the floors of the building.

"What do we have here then?" the tall guy with short blond bobbed style hair with a hat asked as the other 7 bodies moved to the first floor which he was on.

"Well, well if it isn't Shinji. Long time no see" Miyuki replied.

"Why are you here and what do you want? Shinigami!" A short girl with blond hair in pigtails asked.

"You should know why we are here dumbass" Miyuki replied.

"Calm down Miyuki we are not here to fight" Sorami said.

"Miyuki! As in Miyuki Kasumi?"

"You really are slow on the uptake Shinji, but then again you always were"

"Then you must be Sorami Amaya?" he asked.

"Yes that is correct Shinji" Sorami replied.

"Who cares who they are I want to know what they are doing here? What do you Captains want with us?" The blond girl asked.

"Hiyori there is no need to talk to them like that" Shinji replied.

Before Hiyori could start an argument Miyuki cut in.

"We are here about Ichigo and that is all, we know about his hollow and we know you can help him" with that everyone looked at Miyuki who had now turned her attention to the fights going on elsewhere.

"What if we do know a way?" Hiyori questioned.

"Then help Ichigo and help us" Sorami replied.

"Why the hell would we want to help you. You're shinigami and we hate you"

"If you really hated us then you would have detached your self from your swords when you were all turned into hollows by Aizen" Miyuki spat back.

"You want Aizen dead as much as we do and you know the only way to do that is for shinigami to have hollow powers as it makes you stronger, and you know if Ichigo can control his hollow we will have a chance and win this war"

"Don't give me that crap short ass you don't know what happened"

"You are so wrong, Hiyori is it?" Sorami interrupted.

"Is that so, then how am I wrong?"

"You guys can't sense it can you? How stupid" with that Miyuki took off her black head wrap type headband to show her ears.

"We are closer to our zanpakuto's than a lot of shinigami know, we are able to see and feel things that have happened that others cannot" Sorami explained.

"This is how we were able to see Ichigo's hollow before anyone else and we also know that you guys are the only ones that can help him, and I guess in one way you need him to help you" Miyuki explained.

"Can you feel it? Ichigo's hollow I mean"

"He will be fine Miyuki and so will the others"

"Wait the limit has been lifted, what the fuck is going on, are the Arrancar that strong?" Sorami wondered allowed.

Miyuki was about to leave when Sorami grabbed her arm and said 'we cant Miyuki that is not our mission they will all be fine we will go find them once we are done here'

Miyuki turned back to face the Vizards with a look to kill on her face.

"Are you going to help Ichigo or not?"

"If he comes to us we might, we will have to see" Shinji assured them.

"_I sense another presence. Shit it's Kaname"_ Miyuki said telepathically to Sorami.

"We shall take our leave now, see you soon" Sorami replied before her and Miyuki headed out the door they came through and back to the others.

When they got out of the warehouse they released the force fields around themselves and headed towards Orihime's apartment to find the others.

When they arrived Orihime was healing Toushirou while Ichigo had an unconscious and badly injured Rukia in his arms.

"What happened?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Toushirou who had been hurt badly.

"They overpowered us" Rangiku replied.

"And Tousen?"

"He came to get Grimmjow and headed back to Hueco Mundo" Ichigo answered.

"That's ok for now it means the war hasn't started yet" Sorami replied while Miyuki helped a now healed Toushirou to a standing position.

Once Toushirou was out of the way Ichigo laid Rukia on the floor in front of Orihime and ask her to heal Rukia. Orihime didn't need asking again, she quickly got to it using her Souten Kisshun as she did on Toushirou.

Even though Rukia was healed, chappy who was still in Rukia's gigai was still crying and Renji was worried about her.

"What's with that face? Don't go blaming yourself for my injuries, it was my own damn fault alright" Rukia stated.

Ichigo looked away and said nothing.

"_I think this might be about his hollow"_ Miyuki said telepathically to Sorami.

"_I think you're right"_ Sorami replied.

"If this is about your hollow that is within you, then maybe you should go and talk to Kisuke about it, he's the one that trained you after all so he should know something about it" Rukia suggested.

"I don't feel like asking Kisuke about it, even without talking to him I'm certain he's aware of my current situation and if he knew a solution then he would have told me before I went to soul society"

"Its still worth a try" Rukia replied.

"No it's not. If he didn't tell me then that tells me he still doesn't have a solution to this situation. He was nice enough to train me and I'm thankful for that but I don't feel like questioning him while pretending he will be able to help me"

Once everyone was healed they all headed to the places they were staying. As much as Miyuki wanted to stay with Toushirou due to his injuries there just wasn't any room at Orihime's so Renji, Sorami and Miyuki headed to Kisuke's while everyone else headed back to their places.

"Is everything ok?" Kisuke asked as the trio walked through the door.

"Yes, how is Ururu?" Renji asked.

"She is fine. I think you guys need some sleep"

With that Renji disappeared to his room. It wasn't until Miyuki and Sorami headed to their room that Kisuke asked 'what happened with the Vizards?'

"I guess it went ok we wont find out until Ichigo goes to them I guess" Miyuki replied then headed to her room with Sorami shutting the door behind them.

The following day Miyuki awoke but before departing form her gigai she noticed Sorami's gigai in the corner of the room and Sorami nowhere to be seen. Instead of worrying for her friend Miyuki put her gigai next to Sorami's, walked out the door, told Kisuke where the gigai's were and headed to the school knowing that would be where she would find Toushirou.

Using shunpo she headed to Karakura high school to find Toushirou. When she arrived she found him on the roof in his very messy school uniform.

"See I thought being a Captain your clothing would be a lot tidier" Miyuki taunted.

"Shut up Miyuki, what are you doing here anyway? You're not even in your gigai"

"How are your injuries today? You look a lot better than last night"

"They are fine and don't ignore my question"

"Sorami and I should be heading back today"

"Oh ok" with that he sat down and continued punching the keys on his cell phone.

After a few minutes Miyuki heard 'guess who' which made her spin around and see the sight in front of her.

Rangiku had her Captain in a boob hug with her hands over his eyes.

"Why are you playing silly games Rangiku?" he asked, pulling away from his lieutenant's embrace.

"Wow you got it on the first guess" she replied cheerfully.

"What are you up to? You know that in this world kids with school uniforms on are supposed to be in school"

"I was preparing my report" Toushirou replied

"Did you tell them how once we removed our limiters we kicked ass?"

"They were small fry, they weren't Vasto Lordes, they weren't even the rank below that, the Adjuchas. Don't you understand that even I, a Captain, couldn't defeat one of their Gillian class Arrancar's without using full strength?"

Rangiku said nothing, she just looked at her Captain.

"We're out matched, these guys are too strong for us"

"What the fuck are you being so damn emo about, haven't you heard the saying 'if you think you're not strong enough train and train until you become stronger'?" Miyuki stated.

"Oh hi Miyuki" Rangiku replied.

"It's true Miyuki they are too strong"

"Ok we underestimated their power but remember we have one of them on our side dumbass, or have you so suddenly forgot about Yizuya?"

"She's right Captain, we have one of them on our side" Rangiku agreed.

"Finally found you" came the voice of Sorami from behind Rangiku.

"Where have you been?" Miyuki asked.

"I went to see Rukia; I got a call from her saying Ichigo had done a disappearing act so I went round to check it out"

"What do you mean Ichigo has disappeared?" Toushirou asked.

"Looks like the mission is complete" Miyuki laughed.

"Yep now all we need to do is go and tell Yama what the verdict is" Sorami replied getting her sword out to open up a Senkai gate.

"Wait, what did you do? Do you know where Ichigo is?" Toushirou asked.

"Well of course we do, that is why our mission is complete. With the power we posses we knew who could help Ichigo so before Grimmjow and co turned up we found the people who would be able to help him and spoke to them about it. Now it's up to them whether they help him or not" Miyuki replied.

"We shall see you soon" Miyuki and Sorami chimed, walking through the Senkai gate leaving Toushirou and Rangiku to register what Miyuki had just said.

*********************************************************************

Chapter finished I hope you enjoyed

Please R&R


	6. New Mission, Round up the Squad

**Author's Note: **a new mission this is going to be fun, who is going I wonder

Have fun and enjoy.

And yes the chappy is short I'm sorry

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 6: New Mission, round up the squad

Upon arriving at the soul society the two girls were greeted by none other than Jushirou Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku and Michael Jackson.

"Hey guys" all three men chimed.

"What are you all doing here? I thought we were coming round to your place Jushirou?" Sorami asked.

"Change of plan. Old man Yama has requested you see him when you arrived back here" Shunsui said.

With that the 5 of them headed to first squad barracks to talk to the head Captain.

Once they arrived they were let in by first squad lieutenant and led to the Captain's office.

When they arrived all 5 approached the Captains desk and waited for him to look up from his paperwork and speak.

"Ahh welcome back Sorami and Miyuki" he greeted.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here with out any warning."

"Yes we were wondering" Sorami replied.

"I have another mission for you but this time might be a lot more fun"

"What is the mission?" Miyuki asked

"You and Sorami are going back to the human world with Michael to fight some hollows. Also I have been told that Michael's memorial service is going to be in America so I give you as well as the shinigami in Karakura town and the substitute shinigami some time off to go and check it out, Michael however will have to stay in his shinigami form ok?"

"Yes Yama" they replied.

"You are to set off as soon as you wish"

"Does Toushirou know about it?" Miyuki asked.

"I have not informed them yet I shall do it in a minute" Yama replied.

"Don't worry we will do it"

"Michael could you please go with Jushirou and Shunsui while I talk to Sorami and Miyuki about their recent mission?"

"Yes head Captain" Michael replied.

Once the trio were out of the commander's office he got up from his chair and walked towards the window gesturing for Sorami and Miyuki to follow.

"How did the mission go with Ichigo?"

"It went very well" Sorami replied.

"We found a few people that can help him with his hollow, so all we need to do now is hope for results" Miyuki replied.

"Ok that is all, thank you both for doing that mission for me and have fun on your new one"

"Yes Yama" they replied before leaving as well.

Once outside first squad barracks they met Jushirou and Shunsui and decided to go to their barracks to check up on things.

"First stop 5th squad" Miyuki stated.

When they arrived at 5th squad Sorami noticed that Momo was up and about doing paperwork. Miyuki and Sorami were glad to see her face a little brighter than it had been the past few months.

When Sorami was positive that Momo was fine they walked round to 9th squad to check up on Shuhei.

"Hey Shu where are you at?" Miyuki called as she walked towards the office.

"I'm here Miyuki" came the voice of Shuhei behind her.

"You back from your mission?"

"Yep and Yama is sending us on a new mission and I have decided you're coming along as well. Don't worry, Momo and Izuru are going too" Miyuki informed Shuhei.

"And Kisuke already has the gigai's ready" Sorami said.

With that said Shuhei was dragged along with them to find the others. Next stop was 3rd squad to find their best friend and his lieutenant.

"Yizuya where are you?" Sorami called walking into his office to find Izuru at his desk and Yizuya's desk empty.

"He is doing an errand he will be back soon. What do you need?" Izuru asked.

"We are going to the human world and you are going too" Miyuki stated.

"I am?"

"Yep and so is Momo she is sorting stuff out so we are picking her up on the way back"

At that moment Yizuya walked through the door and asked 'why are we going to the human world?'

"We are going to Michael Jackson's memorial and then Michael is going to Karakura for a while to fight hollows under our watchful eye" Miyuki replied.

After they finished the conversation it was off to 6th squad. Walking up to Byakuya's office felt weird. The last time Miyuki had been here was when she was 3rd seat 10th squad.

"Byakuya you're coming to the human world whether you want to or not" Miyuki stated as Sorami grabbed Byakuya by the arm pulled him through the door and down the path towards 5th squad barracks despite his many objections.

"Ready Momo?" Sorami called as they stood outside waiting.

"Coming" Momo called.

*********************************************************************

What's gonna happen next? Next chappy coming soon

Please R&R


	7. Trip to America

**Author's Note: **this chappy is funny so I hope you find it funny. I wonder what will happen on this trip. Bold/Italics is a flash back even though it says it.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 7: Trip to America

Day 1: Trip to America

With everyone ready the limiters were put on all Captain's and lieutenant's before they headed through the Senkai gate back to Kisuke's shop.

When all gigai's were on, Momo, Izuru and Shuhei were sent to find Toushirou and squad, Sorami and Miyuki headed to get Ichigo, while Byakuya stayed in the company of Kisuke, Michael and Yizuya.

*********************************************************************

"Momo what are you doing here?" Toushirou asked as Momo, Izuru and Shuhei turned up at the place they were training.

"We are going on a trip and you guys are coming too now lets get going" Momo replied as she grabbed Toushirou's arm and headed back to Kisuke's shop with the others in tow.

"What? we have to train!" Toushirou complained.

"Miyuki will be waiting for us and you know how annoyed she gets if she's kept waiting" she replied with a glare.

Toushirou said nothing and just let him self be dragged to Kisuke's shop to meet everyone.

*********************************************************************

"Hey Miyuki what brings you two back here?" Shinji asked as the two descended the stairs to the lower ground training room similar to Kisuke's.

"How's Ichigo's hollow transformation coming along?" Miyuki replied.

"Slow but ok, now answer my question"

"We thought Ichigo might need a break so we're going on a trip" Sorami replied.

"Yo, Ichigo time up" Shinji yelled.

"What the hell I aint even done yet"

"Shut the fuck up Ichigo we're going on a trip and you're going too now get back in your body so we can head out" Miyuki shouted.

Ichigo was so shocked at Miyuki's shouting that he said nothing and returned to his body before being dragged out of the building and back to Kisuke's shop to meet the others.

When they got to the shop they saw that everyone was there and Toushirou did not look happy at all.

"Ready?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes we are ready now let's go to America and have some fun before we have to start training again" Miyuki chimed.

With that said they walked through the Senkai gate, Miyuki running as fast as her legs could take her in her gigai.

When they walked outside the Senkai gate it was nightfall in America and they were stood in an alley which was surrounded by what looked like closed warehouses.

"Ok now where do we go?" Toushirou asked.

"We are heading to the hotel, so we can talk about it there" Sorami explained before walking down the alley towards a lively street.

"Hotel?"

"Well yeah where else would we be staying?" Miyuki replied before following Sorami down the alley.

At the end of the alley they turned left and continued walking until they came to a rounded skyscraper like building. Above the entrance was a huge sign that read:

The Westin Bonaventure Hotel

Everyone was silent. When they walked inside the walls were very highly decorated like any millionaire would like them.

The hall was decorated with fine white walls, with expensive lights on the walls; black leather sofas fit for a king around the sides of the hall with small tables to put drinks upon. The reception area was carpeted with a fine red carpet with a large counter with a single man behind it. Above was a balcony that lead to the restaurant, and above that were floors and floors of rooms.

As they walked towards the reception to check in Renji asked 'How did you pay for this or even book the rooms?'

As Sorami checked everyone in Miyuki started to explain.

*flashback*

"_**Miyuki, Sorami, Jushirou has got your tickets for the Memorial and he and Shunsui have booked the hotel. Once you get there go straight to the hotel and explain to everyone what is going to happen. Jushirou has all the information, go and speak to him, hope you enjoy your time" Captain Yamamoto said before dismissing the two girls.**_

_**Once outside 1**__**st**__** squad barracks they joined Jushirou, Shunsui and Michael.**_

"_**Ok here is the hotel information and the 14 memorial tickets as Michael is going to be in soul form" Jushirou said.**_

"_**Hope you have fun" Shunsui replied trying to keep a smile from forming on his lips.**_

*end of Flashback*

Once Miyuki had finished the explanation she walked up to the counter and accepted the papers and card keys, not knowing what Shunsui had booked. To sort the rooms out Miyuki walked over to one of the sofas with the items and sat down. Before she could give out the card keys to the rooms she got a call. She answered it with a 'hello?

When the conversation was over Miyuki said 'all our suitcases are packed and ready in our rooms'

Looking at the piece of paper she read:

Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira- room 607

Yizuya- room 609

Renji Abarai, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame- room 611

Sorami Amaya and Byakuya Kuchiki- 613

Miyuki Kasumi and Toushirou Hitsugaya- 615

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki- 617

"Ok you now have your keys, once you are sorted we will meet in the restaurant and talk about what is going to happen from now so let's get going" Sorami called, heading to the lifts to go to the 6th floor of the building.

*********************************************************************

Room 607

"I hear this place has a swimming pool as well so I hope someone packed my swimsuit" Rangiku said as she walked into the room and bumped into a still Momo.

Looking around the room she noticed what Momo was staring at, both beds were double beds.

"Did Miyuki make these room choices?" Shuhei asked.

"I think Captain Kyoraku did" Izuru replied.

"Ok, so how are we going to work sleeping arrangements?"

"Well you and I can share" Rangiku said to Shuhei.

"And….Momo and Izuru can share, they're double beds after all"

"Ok" they replied.

With the arrangements decided they got to unpacking their belongings and looking around the room more, to find they had an en-suite bathroom with a shower and bath and tiled flooring. A huge leather sofa similar to the ones in the entrance hall.

The two beds were covered with white silk covers, with a bedside table both sides and a beautiful view out of a very large window.

Near the window stood a round dining table, and next to it was a counter that contained a coffee maker, kettle, cups and small fridge and a few pieces of cutlery.

*********************************************************************

Room 609

As Yizuya walked into his room with Michael in tow, he remembered what Miyuki had asked him.

*Flashback*

_**Once in the lift Miyuki decided she was going to give Yizuya a mission. While everyone else was caught up in their own conversations Miyuki walked up to Yizuya and said 'I have a mission for you' intrigued he listened closely.**_

"_**I would like you to watch Michael, he may be in his soul form but I don't want any hollows coming along and attacking him"**_

"_**Ok that is fine I guess"**_

"_**So he will be sharing a room with you ok?"**_

"_**Ok"**_

*end of flash back*

"Captain what is planned for today as the events aren't till tomorrow?" Michael asked Yizuya as he sat one of the two double beds.

"Well after the meeting with Sorami and Miyuki, I gather everyone is allowed to do as they please" Yizuya replied as he started to unpack his case.

*********************************************************************

Room 611

The trio walked into their room after saying their farewells to Miyuki to find that there were two double beds and 3 of them.

"What the hell, where do we sleep?" Renji asked.

"Well I'm taking the sofa so you two can fight over who is going to go in what bed" Ikkaku replied.

"I'm getting the most comfortable one, as I'm so very pretty" Yumichika said

"Typical of you Yumichika" Renji complained.

"Stop fighting will ya, it's only a bed" Ikkaku shouted.

Once they had chosen who was sleeping where they decided to unpack their belongings before inspecting the suite.

*********************************************************************

Room 613

Sorami walked into the room and saw the double bed and her mind started going mad.

"_What the hell, I'm going to kill Miyuki"_ she thought.

"Umm Byakuya-Sama what do you want to do?"

"I could sleep on the couch"

"I'm calling Miyuki" she suggested as Byakuya walked out of the door.

After the phone conversation Sorami wasn't that much happier with the situation and Byakuya had come back from reception with the news.

"Well?"

"It doesn't look like we will be able to get another room, as they are all booked up thanks to the cosplay event and the memorial so we will have to make do, I shall take the couch" Byakuya said walking to his luggage.

"Don't even think about it we will have to share the bed whether we want to or not" Sorami said then headed to her suitcase and started to unpack while Byakuya continued to stare at her.

*********************************************************************

Room 617

Rukia and Ichigo walked into the room they were sharing a little uncomfortable about the sleeping arrangements only to find in the room stood 1 bed and not 2.

"Ummm" Rukia wondered allowed.

"What did Miyuki do, I thought we were supposed 2 have two separate beds I'm going to kill her" Ichigo complained.

"Calm down Ichigo it's only 1 bed and only for a few nights, I'm sure we can manage, I sleep in your room pretty much as it is" Rukia suggested.

"I don't care, if this is Miyuki's doing she is dead"

Rukia blushed at what Ichigo said "you don't think she was planning on setting us up do you?"

Ichigo turned his face to hide the blush that creeped onto his cheeks as he registered what Rukia had said.

"_Damn it I like her but I don't know what to do"_ Ichigo thought

"_Do I tell him how I feel or do I ignore it, maybe I should talk to Miyuki and Sorami about it tomorrow" _ Rukia was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the door being pretty much slammed only to look around the room and realise Ichigo had left.

*********************************************************************

Room 615

After Miyuki and Toushirou entered their room, Miyuki took in the beauty of the room.

A huge king size bed, a rich creamy paint coloured the walls, a large 3 seater sofa in front of the large windows which had a lovely view. Turning towards the door she headed into a door to the left of the main door. Within this room was a large shower big enough for two people to use at once, a large round Jacuzzi bath in the corner of the room, and just to the side was a small toilet.

There was no window for this room just 4-5 spotlights spread out across the ceiling.

Before Miyuki could investigate the room more there was a knock at the door, as she was closest she opened it but before she could say hello the person pushed past her into the room.

Once she closed the door she turned around to find Ichigo with a very angry look on his face and his eyes reading kill.

"What the hell Miyuki? What are you planning?" Ichigo shouted.

Toushirou turned around with a worried look on his face.

"What did I do now?" Miyuki asked confused.

"The room, me and Rukia have to share a double bed what the hell are you playing at?"

"Hold on a minute. I didn't sort the rooms out so don't come complaining to me. Sorami already shouted at me down the phone as she is next door sharing with Byakuya and I had no say in who had what room. So don't blame me when Shunsui was the one that booked the rooms" Miyuki shouted back and pushed past Ichigo as she did.

"He did? So it wasn't you then?"

"No Ichigo it wasn't me"

"Oh" he replied before leaving the room silently.

"Are you ok?" Toushirou asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Miyuki replied.

*********************************************************************

When everyone arrived at the restaurant after their little problems with their rooms Ichigo looked a bit happier, but still a bit annoyed.

They were seated around 3 tables which consisted of two 6 seat tables and one 4 seat table, all close to one another.

Rangiku, Shuhei, Momo and Izuru sat on the 4 seat table. Sat on the 6 seat table close to Rangiku were Byakuya, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Sorami, Yizuya and Michael while Ichigo, Rukia, Toushirou, Miyuki and Renji were seated on the other 6 seat table next to that. With Sorami seated in the middle it was easy for everyone to hear Sorami's explanation of the next few days but before that they ordered some food for them all including Michael who was hidden away in the middle of the tables so no-one would see him eat a thing.

As they were waiting for their food Miyuki was wondering aloud like always but this time it was a question that she didn't know the answer to so she asked Sorami.

"Sorami you said the hotel is fully booked yes?"

"Yes Byakuya went and asked at reception, why?"

"Well we are the only ones in here, no-one else is anywhere near this place" Miyuki replied.

"That's probably because they're all teenagers and they're with their parents off out somewhere else" Shuhei said.

"Either that or they're just teenagers and are too rebellious to eat at a nice restaurant and need junk food instead" Renji stated.

"Talking about yourself are we now Renji?" Miyuki joked.

Before Renji could make a comeback on Miyuki's joke the food arrived and was set on all 3 tables.

Miyuki had her usual burger and chips that she had when she was on missions in Karakura, whereas Byakuya had what looked like a very posh meal with a side salad.

Rangiku's table consisted of chips, pizza, burgers and beans. Everyone on Sorami's table had food like Rangiku's except Byakuya of course.

Miyuki's table had what looked like more burgers than chips, and a lot of pizza.

As for drink it differed from coke-lemon and lime and Byakuya of course having a glass of wine.

Once the food was devoured Sorami had a few sips of her drink before she began the explanation.

"Everyone hear me ok?" she called.

"Yes" came a chime of mixed voices.

"Ok we are here on a break so we will be here for a few days so let's have some fun. Tomorrow we will be going to a cosplay event at the Los Angeles Convention centre and the following day we will be heading to the staples centre for Michaels memorial service" "Sorami explained.

"So let's have fun" Miyuki added.

"What is a cosplay?" Rangiku asked

"Do you want to explain or should I explain?" Miyuki asked.

"Go ahead and explain Miyuki" Sorami encouraged.

"A cosplay for you people that have no idea what one is…. It's an event where humans get to dress up as their favourite characters from games, anime, manga and so on" Miyuki said.

"So we get to dress up?" Renji asked.

"Well we get to go as our human selves; the reason will be explained tomorrow"

"I thought the whole point of explanation is by telling us before we go" Renji said

"Yeah but if we told you, you wouldn't believe us so it's better to see than to tell"

With all that said they finished off their drinks and went to get an early night ready for the next day.

*********************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed this chappy more coming soon.

Please R&R


	8. The Cosplay

**Author's Note: **my sister helped me with this chappy, so thanks sis(Latina D Mina) love ya loads.

This is a funny chappy I had fun writing this and managed to write it while in fits of giggles.

The chappy is short but funny.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 8: The Cosplay

Day 2: the Cosplay

Everyone woke quite early the following morning so they all managed to get breakfast and be at the hotel doors ready to leave the hotel at 9.30 am.

All who were in gigai's were wearing casual clothes.

Renji was wearing standard black jeans, red converse boots, a white t-shirt, a black hooded jumper around his waist and a black headband around his head, with his hair in its usual ponytail.

Yumichika was wearing 3/4 length black jeans, white trainers and a short sleeve hooded jumper.

Ikkaku was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a white vest and black trainers.

Yizuya with his shoulder length silver and black hair and his goatee was wearing a black hoodie with silver tribal on the back and down the arms, black fingerless gloves, faded dark blue baggy jeans and black biker boots.

Izuru was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a dark blue blouse half open on top and white trainers.

Momo with her hair in pigtails was wearing a light blue skirt just past the knee, a strappy white t-shirt, a white jacket, blue and black over the knee socks and black low heeled ankle boots

Rangiku was wearing a short black layered skirt, a pink halter-neck top, a small white jacket, white over the knee socks and black knee high boots.

Shuhei was wearing black ¾ length jeans, a black and purple striped hoodie with his hood up and slightly open to reveal a white shirt underneath and white trainers.

Byakuya looked like an accountant wearing smart black trousers, a long sleeve white shirt, black jacket and black shoes.

Ichigo was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, a dark red jacket and white trainers.

Rukia was wearing a short sleeve pink summer dress, white shoes and black socks.

Toushirou was wearing black jeans dark blue t-shirt under a white blouse and black shoes.

Sorami with her hair flowing free from its usual hair band, was wearing a pair of black trousers which had ribbons criss-crossing at the thigh coming down the leg and stopping at the knee, and a zip from under the knee down to the bottom of the trousers, with a chain connected at the back coming to the front on the right side, and a home made long frilled piece of fabric which tied around her waist. The black top had a heart with wings across the bust with a fishnet piece going up and around the neck and just under that with a ribbon going from top to bottom was a black under-bust corset.

Miyuki with her hair in a loose hair band instead of her usual French plaits with a black sequin beret hat that covered her cat ears was wearing a short black halter neck dress which was covered in purple skull and crossbones, over the knee white and black stripy socks, and a pair of purple converse boots.

And Michael of course was going to this event in his soul form so was wearing his usual shinigami uniform.

Walking out of the hotel Miyuki had a smirk on her features which Toushirou was worrying about.

When they arrived outside the Los Angeles Convention centre Miyuki decided she would tell them something very important so she gathered everyone up. Sorami was smirking as she knew what was to come.

"Ok guys I have to say this! There is a manga and anime out about us, so don't freak out if you see people dressed as you, and NO attacking people who look like the Arrancar OK" Miyuki glared.

Before anyone could answer her she walked through the front doors of the building and looked for signs to the convention hall.

Walking down the large corridor they arrived outside a very large hall with a lot of people inside. They opened the door and walked in to find a few people dressed as the Arrancar stood near the door. Miyuki grabbed holed of Ichigo and glared at him with the look of 'try anything and you're dead' then she let go.

Ichigo knew she meant business with that look and did as he was told as they walked further into the hall.

Before they had got to the middle of the room Sorami shouted 'OMG it's Sephiroth from Final Fantasy' then she ran towards him and glomped him.

"_What the fuck?"_ Miyuki thought.

"Hey Toushirou someone actually likes your character" Miyuki joked while pointing at someone in a Toushirou shinigami uniform.

"Shut up" he replied.

At that moment Sorami came back and whispered something in Miyuki's ear.

"That's a good idea Sorami lets do it" Miyuki agreed.

The next moment Miyuki and Sorami were pushing Renji towards a lot of people who looked like him.

Once Renji was sorted Miyuki and Sorami returned to the middle of the room with Renji screaming at them from behind.

"What did you do?" Byakuya asked.

"Well a lot of the people dressed as him are fan girls and we wanted to see what would happen" Miyuki said.

"Hey Miyuki look its kingdom hearts 2 Riku, axel, Roxas and Sora over there" Sorami pointed.

"Lets go talk to them" then they disappeared into a crowd leaving Toushirou Rangiku and co with people dressed as them looking their way.

Miyuki and Sorami decided to take a walk around the room and see who else they could find, and were so happy when they found Vincent Valentine (ff7), Cloud Strife (ff7), Genesis (ff7 crisis core), Angel (ff7 crisis core), Reno (ff7), Tifa (ff7), Yuffie (ff7), Grimmjow (bleach), Ulquiorra (bleach) Genus Hazard (black cat), Train Heartnet (black cat) and a lot more

As they headed back to find Toushirou and co Sorami shouted 'run its mansex (Xemnas Kingdom hearts 2)' so they ran back to Toushirou.

When they arrived it actually looked like everyone was having conversations with other people, even Ichigo having a conversation with a Grimmjow cosplayer.

The next moment someone came up to Miyuki and Sorami and said 'you look awesome as Sorami and Miyuki in their human form, I wonder if Byakuya and Sorami are going to get together?' Then they walked off in the direction they had come from.

"Hey Sorami there is Riku/Sora yaoi over there" Miyuki pointed in the direction of two people making out.

"Hell yeah! Hey look Miyuki there is Axe/Roxas yaoi over there" Sorami replied.

"Awesome" Miyuki said.

"What the hell is this yaoi you are on about?" came the voice of Renji from behind Miyuki.

"It's GuyXGuy" Miyuki replied

Renji was shocked until he opened his mouth and said 'Captain why are you and Sorami making out over there' Byakuya and Sorami turned to see two people making out, one in Byakuya's Shinigami uniform and the other in Sorami's Shinigami uniform. Sorami and Byakuya's faces reddened as they saw this.

As the day went on the group made friends and realised that they had a lot of fan girls which included loads of females dressed as Byakuya, Renji, Toushirou, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru and Shuhei.

Once the cosplay event was over and they got a few pictures, they headed to a nice restaurant to eat out.

"I'm surprised there was a lot of people there with low spiritual pressure or Michael would have been spotted" Miyuki said.

"You only just thought of that?" Izuru replied.

"Well not really, I did think about that before"

When they had had their dinner they headed back to the hotel to get an early night for the following day, which was the big day.

*********************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed last chappy coming soon

Please R&R


	9. Kisuke's Favour

**Author's Note: **last chappy. This is Memorial Day, I have no idea what happened at the memorial so I had to go and watch it. I hope you like it. R.I.P Michael we will always miss you.

Again Bold/Italics is a flashback

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Yizuya © Black-Dax (sis bf)

Michael Jackson © Himself

*********************************************************************

Chapter 9: Kisuke's favour

Day 3: The Memorial

The following day they all met at the hotel doors ready to go to the staples centre for Michael's memorial.

"Have you got the tickets?" Sorami asked.

"Yes I have them here in my bag now lets go" Miyuki replied.

When they arrived at the centre there was a massive queue of Michael Jackson fans stood outside waiting.

"Michael you really did have a lot of fans" Renji said.

"Of course Lieutenant Abarai, I was very much loved in England and America.

"Miyuki how did you manage to get tickets as I heard it was only American people that were allowed to attend this memorial?" Ichigo asked.

"Well….."

*flashback*

"_**Hey you two I heard about Michael Jackson. Ichigo told me, he also informed me that there is a memorial in LA" Kisuke said.**_

"_**Yeah Michael is in the academy as we speak" Sorami replied.**_

"_**Well if you would like some tickets to the memorial I will be happy to get you some"**_

"_**How the hell can you do that? You don't live in America" Miyuki asked.**_

"_**I may not live out there Miyuki but I do have a shop in my name out there so all I need to do is have them sent to the shop and go pick them up for you"**_

"_**You have a shop out there?"**_

"_**There is no need to look so surprised Miyuki, so would you like some?"**_

"_**Yes please Kisuke" Sorami said.**_

*end flashback*****

"Is it me or can Kisuke get everything?"

"You're probably right about that Ichigo" Sorami replied.

They waited and waited for the doors to open, and once they did everyone filed in and walked to the front of the room. There in front of the stage was a coffin half open so you could see half the body of the person.

A lot of the people around them were crying, but everyone found their seats, Michael was next to Yizuya at the end of one of the rows.

When the memorial got on the way, his family spoke about Michael and so did his friends. And song after song of Michael's was performed with people crying at the sides. Sorami and Miyuki got a bit upset but refused to show it to anyone. When the evening was drawing to an end his mother and father spoke, his brothers spoke so did his sisters, and what surprised them all the most was his daughter spoke about her father which make Sorami and Miyuki bawl their eyes out.

Once the memorial was over they headed back to the hotel to get their things so they could go back to Karakura town.

When they were packed and heading towards the back of the building they had come from the first day, Miyuki called Kisuke to open up a Senkai gate so they could get back home. When they arrived a Senkai gate was open so they did as before, they walked through and came out under Kisuke's shop where the bright blue sky of the training area shone.

"Ok guys now you can all do what you want, Sorami, Michael and I are heading to our apartment so Michael can do some of his hollow fighting, so if any hollows that aren't Arrancar's turn out there ours" Miyuki said before the three of them headed to their apartment.

And so for the following few weeks after the trip to America Michael killed low rank hollow after low rank hollow for training and learned more and more about his own abilities.

Waiting for Michael in the academy when he returned was a letter from the head Captain saying that Michael would be doing his final exam at the end of the year and was going to be assigned to Captain Sorami Amaya's Squad to start training and preparations for the upcoming war.

*********************************************************************

Story finished. I Hope you enjoyed it

Please R&R


End file.
